CASTIGAME
by Queen-lust8
Summary: una historia donde todo es tan confuso, tirense al metro quien no le entienda jajajaja


**CASTIGAME….**

Dedicado a mi amiga Fanny con la inspiración del profe de ingles de avanzado dos…Fabricio jajajaja….

********Mi amiga y YO en la vida real solo escribimos la carta, no tuvimos sexo y mucho menos nos insinuamos al profesor …solo fue un juego…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. si, se que son solo tres puntos para dar entender suspensivos, sin embargo a mi me gusta hacerlo XD NO ESTOY ENTREGANDO UN TRABAJO ESCOLAR CREANME…(PERDON PROFESORA BLACK ANGEL,JURO NO VOLVERLO A HACER…NO ME BAJE PUNTOS O ME CORTARE LAS VENAS CON GALLETITAS Y LO DIGO TAMBIEN POR TI…)**

********NO ME GUSTA SEGUIR LAS REGLAS Y NO TENGO QUE EMPEZAR A HACERLO CON USTEDES, ALMENOS QUE SE TRATEN DE MI PROFESOR DE FISICA.**

********AH PORCIERTO SI NO LES GUSTA EL LEMON SIMPLEMENTE BUSQUEN OTRO FIC, PORQUE YO E LEIDO POR MAS DE SEIS AÑOS fanfiction Y HE LEIDO DE TODO: LEMONS, LEMONS MASOQUISTAS Y CREO QUE SI ESTOY AGREDIENDO TU MORALIDAD LA RESPUESTA ES :NO ME LEAS….**

**historia sin sentido? Lo siento cariños es una IDEA y las ideas son mías, tal vez no tiene sentido pero si lo quieres lee 100 años de soledad o el Chang de química y deja de leer fics porque diste a entender que esto es para cerebros vacios osea que nos dijste casi casi y sin querer PENDEJOS!!!!**

**Perdon por ser asi, pero me duele que se metan con mis trabajos y sobre todo que se sientan Bekquer para corregir a los demás, si me quieres sugerir o corregir pues esta bien adelante, pero imponer…lo siento muéstrame tu credencial que eres Shakespiare. **

**GRACIAS LOS QUIERE: O-diosa**

Hermione Granger había entrado a su primera clase del día pociones. Por extraña razón era uno de los días en los que no deseaba levantarse de la cama. Cuando se topo con Snape el la había mirado de una forma que para Hermione había cambiado un poco desde que escucho la conversación de Susan Bones que olvidándose del mundo habían calificado al profesor de pociones con el mejor trasero del colegio.

Hermione para su parecer había entrado en un estúpido juego de chicas que donde ella la principal sospechosa de todo. Semanas antes había desaparecido un pedazo de pergamino…pergamino que ese día reposaba en el escritorio escrito con tinta roja, ella siempre escribía con tinta roja…se reprendió al recordarse que donde compro la tinta y el pergamino la mayoría de los chicos en Hogwarts.

-señorita ¿Podrá quedarse después de clase?-Snape había encontrado a Hermione mientras iba por los ingredientes de la poción que había dejado para la clase. Hermione lo tomo con calma así que fue la última en entregar su poción Snape se le quedo viendo, ella era una chica muy hermosa y estaba parada frente a el…cerró la puerta y después con enojo empezó a gritarle…

-¿parece que a usted le gusta escribir mucho ¿no es así?¿cómo se atrevió a mandarme esto?- Hermione tomo el papel que Snape le ofrecía y vio que era una carta, una carta que no había sido escrita por ella pero era su letra…se sonrojo al llegar a la línea de "usted es muy apuesto…" claro que el profesor lo era pero…

-aquí tiene este pergamino y quiero que empiece a escribir un ensayo sobre la poción reveladora de la verdad y la capacidad de volverse del sabor favorito de la persona….tiene hora libre así que…empiece…no quiero pretextos…

Hermione empezó a acomodar sus cosas, saco su pluma de la mochila de nuevo y se dispuso a escribir cuando vio que Snape se quitaba el saco y dejaba ver una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, sus dedos habían peinado su negro cabello…

-le diré algo señorita…quiero probar si fue usted la que escribió eso así por eso con este ensayo tendré mucho que comparar…-sus manos estaban encima de los hombros de ella y habían empezado a peinar su cabello en una cola y después había empezado a besar su cuello…Hermione asustada trato de levantarse pero Snape no la dejo por que puso una de sus manos es su pecho y lo había comenzado a acariciar…

Hermione no tuvo otra que quedarse sentada aunque su cerebro le ordenaba lo contrario -empiece a escribir- Hermione empezaba escribir el titulo aun alterada cuando Snape se separo de ella y se había metido debajo de su escritorio…empezó a sentir como el le quitaba los zapatos y bajaba las calcetas escolares, después una lengua acariciaba sus pantorrillas hasta que las manos llegaron a las rodillas y sin obligarla Hermione abrió sus piernas a Snape sintiendo lo roja que estaba su cara no sabia como lo hizo…

Snape sonrió al acariciar sus muslos debajo de la falda escolar…luego toco su entrepierna atraves de la tela que la cubría…estaba muy húmeda…

-no escucho que escriba Granger –dijo con melosa voz mientras atoraba su dedo en el elástico de la prenda que era rosa…la bajo como pudo después la deslizo por las piernas y Hermione lo había ayudado levantando su cadera para que el la sacara más fácilmente…Snape subió la falda y acaricio los rizos de la chica…

-escriba…-ordeno mientras sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris, en el pergamino solo se veía la palabra poción mas diagonalmente de la verdad… el subrayado si se podía decir si era un subrayado había atravesado la oración…Snape había empezado a aspirar el olor de la vagina de Hermione y ella había empezado a gemir suavemente

-¡profesor!-exclamo cuando Snape había introducido uno de sus dedos en ella y había empezado a moverlo-…haga su trabajo Granger…

"_esta poción es capaz de hacer que el que la tome decir todos sus secretos, decir sin mentir todo lo que se le pida…"_

Los garabatos de Hermione aunque era claro lo que decía demostraba que se la estaba pasando…¿mal?, definitivamente eso no era lo que ella pensaba…Severus había comenzado a besar su clítoris, Hermione solo quería saltar en la silla no pudo evitar ver a su profesor lamiendo su entrepierna…un dios de sexo estaba ante ella, todo un enigma…el dios estaba arrodillado ante ella…había comenzado a mover sus caderas, luego Snape había metido otro dedo y empezó a moverlo mas fuerte, Hermione solo gemía como una loca y sus uñas se habían clavado en el pergamino –no pienso darle más material Granger…- sus dedos salieron de ella-siga escribiendo.

"_su capacidad de volverse el sabor favorito es porque asi es mas fácil engañar a la persona para que la tome…"_ estuvo a punto de reprochar cuando su lengua tomo su lugar y su clítoris estaba siendo masajeada…Hermione no pudo más sintió su orgasmo venir , su grito de placer que Snape le había causado retumbaba en toda la habitación…

Snape había logrado que ella perdiera el control…se puso de pie y de nuevo fue a sus espaldas, Hermione había olvidado apuntar lo que fuera, el papiro tenía un gran manchón de tinta y rayones donde quiera , Snape levanto el trabajo…

-bien hecho Granger…-dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja…había comenzado en la oreja para terminar en el cuello, la levanto y como pudo tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio…y después la sentó…Hermione se había olvidado pensar el profesor la había llevado a un mundo desconocido que ella estaba dispuesta a conocer…Snape jalo la blusa, los botones salieron volando, era mucho trabajo quitar uno por uno y el top gris que Hermione tenía había salido rápidamente, Hermione no quiso quedarse atrás había roto casi todo los botones de la camisa del profesor, la corbata al igual a la de ella se habían quedado en sus cuellos con fervorosa pasión paso sus manos en el pecho del hombre, después lo bajo hasta llegar al pantalón, desabrocho el cinturón mordiéndose los labios, y el se encargo del resto, estaba excitado….

Hermione nunca había tocado ninguna erección y su mano fue directamente ahí…suaves movimientos de sus dedos arriba y abajo habían hecho cambiar la respiración del profesor, el la empujo bajo sus bóxer…abrió sus piernas y la penetro…estaba perdiendo el control y Hermione lo estaba haciendo perder el control…Hermione lo jalo de la corbata y lo echo encima de ella…alcanzo sus labios…su primer beso era tan necesario y tan salvaje que algo de sangre salió de la boca de Hermione, el comenzó a moverse encima de ella y ella había atrapado las caderas con sus piernas, sus manos habían comenzado a acariciar su espalda …Snape acelero sus movimientos y ambos llegaron a un clímax…el clímax más perfecto que él había sentido…mientras las uñas de Hermione se clavaban en su piel y se permitía gritar el nombre del hombre que la poseyó….

Hermione estaba en shock después de haber tenido sexo con Snape…el solo se pasaba las manos por el cabello, su cuerpo después de tanto había sido marcado por el olor de una de sus mejores alumnas que demostró ya ser una mujer…su mujer…Hermione había comenzado a buscar su uniforme escolar y con tristeza reconoció el dolor de ya no poseer su virginidad y haberse entregado sin resistencia al profesor.

-no te vayas…no me dejes solo como todas lo hacen…tu eres la primera que ha dejado en mi cuerpo su olor y tus caricias después de mucho tiempo…sé que me excedí pero no te vayas…-Snape la miro como si quisiera rogarle…-yo fui quien escribió en ese pergamino escuche su conversación y yo …-Hermione tomo su camisa y sonrió…se la puso y se quedo parada en medio de la habitación el la fue a buscar…busco sus labios tiernamente y toda la tarde, noche gustosos compartieron aquella dulce tortura…esta vez en la cama del profesor…Snape no dio ninguna clase y Hermione no le intereso asistir a las suyas…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¿señorita que cree que fue lo que hizo? Su poción no está mal esta PESIMA…-Hermione había puesto un ingrediente mal a propósito…-¿qué voy a hacer con usted?- Hermione sonrió y Snape la miro sospechando…

-no lo se profesor tan solo…castígueme…-Snape sonrió sonrojado…mientras toda la clase los miraba como un par de lunáticos….

-¿es de casualidad este pergamino es de usted?-dijo al final de la clase……

**HOLA NIÑS ESPERO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO TRABAJITO LES GUSTE….**

**BUENO ESTO TIENE UNA PARTE REAL JAJAJAJA MI AMIGA ESCRIBIO UNA CARTA A NUESTRO PROFE DE INGLES Y LUEGO EL ME MIRABA PORQUE DA LA CASUALIDAD QUE SOY LA UNICA CON CUADERNO FRANCESA DE CUADRO CHICO HABIENDO MAS DE 30 PERSONAS Y UNA DE SUS HOJAS FUE ESCRITO TAN LINDA LOCURA Y CON Mi PLUMA… XD!!FUE MUCHO! ¿EN QUE PENSABAS FANY? AL DECIRLE AL MAESTRO QUE ERA APUESTO…NO LO NIEGO TIENE BUENA NACHA PERO …¡NIÑA! JAJAJAJA BUENO LAS DEJO GRACIAS Y ESPERO REVIEWS EEEE!!**

**Bueno creo que hay una persona que le tenemos que explicar con las manzanitas: la carta la escribió Snape en esta "historia" y fue su pretexto para corromper a la dulce Hermione ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella hablo de mas y dijo que el tenia el mejor trasero y punto… **

**Mi amiga y YO en la vida real solo escribimos la carta, no tuvimos sexo y mucho menos nos insinuamos al profesor …solo fue un juego…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. si, se que son solo tres puntos para dar entender suspensivos, sin embargo a mi me gusta hacerlo XD NO ESTOY ENTREGANDO UN TRABAJO ESCOLAR**

…


End file.
